powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Firestrike: Broken (Comic 9)
Firestrike was trapped in between an Assassin and a Beast both with the soul intention and destroying him. Firestrike knew their was no way out but to stand his ground and fight. Firestrike then yelled "Let's go assholes!" Ace then said "I think you made him mad Animal!" Animal then said "Shut the fuck up Ace!" Ace then said "Alright so everyones mad good to know." Firestrike then shot a fireblast at Ace who evaded and shot a arrow at him. Firestrike then shot a fireball the destroy the arrow and then launched himself in the air and slammed into Animal. Animal then over powered Firestrike and slammed him on the ground and then threw him at Ace. Ace then shot a high level explosive arrow at Firestrike. Firestrike then fell to the ground with his clothes scratched up. Firestrike then said "Is that the best you got." Ace then said "Well, I've got more how about you Animal?" Animal then yelled "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!" Firestrike then shot a powerful two handed blast at Animal slamming him into a wall. Ace then shot a ice arrow at Firestrike which did nothing to him. Firestrike then launched himself in the air with his fire boost and attack Ace with a fire punch. Ace evaded and then pulled a arrow out quick and shot it in Firestrike ribs shocking him. Ace then threw a smoke bomb down. Animal then launched out of the smoked and tackled Firestrike back onto the ground. Firestrike then kicked Animal off of him and then tried to do a spinning kick to Animal's jaw which Animal caught and then grabbed Firestrike by his throat and slammed Firestrike on the ground. Animal then grabbed Firestrike and threw him into the ceiling. Firestrike then stuck to ceiling when Ace shot some arrows around him which exploded knocking him on the ground with the heavy debris of the blast falling on top of him. Firestrike then passed out from the pain but pressed his communicator alert signal before falling. Animal then threw the debris off of Firestrike and yelled to Ace "He's down." Ace then said "Good let's take him back to Axle." Animal then yelled "Fuck Axle!" He then threw Firestrike against a wall. Firestrike then hit the ground badly beaten a struggling to stay conscious." Animal in the meantime yelled at Ace saying "I've been wanting to shut you up for a long time Ace!" Ace then said "Animal your in that crazy mode right now just calm down before you do anything you'll regret." Animal then yelled "I won't regret this shithead!" Animal then lunged at him. Ace then shot an arrow sticking to Animal chest. Animal then landed and yelled while pulling off the arrow "None of your little toys can stop me wimp!" Ace then said "Their not meant too." It then sprayed gas in Animl face knocking him out. Ace then walked up to Firestrike and then said "Time for you to see the big boss." He then smacked Firestrike across the head with his bow knocking him out...(To Be Continued)